


In Search Of...

by azuresky18, MarzgaPerez



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gallavich Being Gallavich, Greedy Bottom, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Needy Top, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post S10E3, Prison, all the sex, fill-in, prison boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresky18/pseuds/azuresky18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Inspired by the “Infatuation After Incarceration” promo (post S10E3). With Ian on his way out of prison, Mickey starts a list of new inmate boyfriend requirements for fun, and it doesn’t hurt that Ian’s a little jealous.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 37
Kudos: 463





	In Search Of...

_Two hours._ Ian had two more fucking hours to kill before his parole hearing. He was tapping his foot incessantly against his mattress and wondering when Mickey was going to tell him to knock it off. 

But his usually brash and quick-tempered man had been quiet for a long time - too long. Ian ceased his nervous foot-tapping and leaned over the bunk to find out the reason for the silence, assuming Mickey had probably dozed off. Much to his surprise, the brunet was seated against the wall, brow furrowed in concentration, pen in one hand and a notebook pressed against his lap.

“What are you writing?” asked Ian. 

Mickey lifted his eyes from the page, a smirk resting in the corner of his mouth. “Oh..what are they called... _squiggle-dings_?”

“Funny.” Ian wasn’t overly proud of himself for implying that Mickey was illiterate a few weeks back when they had been bickering night and day. “So...you gonna tell me, or is it none of my goddamn business?”

“Sure. I’ll tell you.” Mickey shrugged. “Might not like it, though.”

“Why’s that?” Ian hopped down from his bunk and joined Mickey on the lower bunk, sinking his back against the wall and trying to sneak a peek at the paper resting on his lap. He caught a glimpse of what Mickey had written before his boyfriend covered it with his hand. 

“The fuck, Mickey?!”

“What?”

“Inmate boyfriend requirements!? So now _you’re_ dumping _me_?” Ian realized his bottom lip was trembling as pangs of anger and despair swirled around inside his gut. “I thought we had this shit worked out!?”

“Chill, Firecrotch.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s shoulder as he flung the notebook over to his side. “I’m just fuckin’ around.”

Ian’s hands were folded over his chest, his breathing erratic. What the fuck was Mickey trying to do to him? Maybe he _should_ throw his parole hearing if he wasn’t going to be able to trust his boyfriend in his absence. _Fuck_. Ian figured he probably had it coming to him. Mickey was a great catch, even if he didn’t realize it himself. He deserved to be with someone who made him happy. How was Ian going to be able to do that from the outside?

Mickey leaned over and tenderly placed his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, probably waiting for the redhead to look him in the eyes. Ian hated to be pouty, knowing that Mickey was the one who’d be stuck in the joint. Still, he remained silent with his eyes focused downward.

“Come on, Ian. We gotta laugh about this shit. Gonna miss your whiny ass, you know? Might as well add that to my list.” Mickey pulled his hand away and started to scribble in the notebook. “Seeking a boyfriend with the following qualities: Whiny. And pouty.” 

_Fucking Mickey._ Ian puffed out his chest and gritted his teeth to keep from smiling. “Fine. Asshole. Add something on there like, “Able to tolerate the sound of nails on a chalkboard,’ ‘cause that’s what your voice sounds like.”

“Pfft...it’s not a burn if you have to explain it, Gallagher. But that’s another one. I need my new prison boyfriend to be a fuckin’ smartass.” Mickey jotted it down. “What else you got?”

Ian relaxed his shoulders and nudged Mickey’s arm playfully. Maybe this wasn’t such a terrible idea after all - they needed a distraction, something to take their minds off of the hearing. “He definitely needs to be able to make you beg for it.” 

Mickey chuckled and pulled the notebook closer to his waist, jotting down Ian’s contribution.

“Uh-huh. What are you trying to cover up there, Mick?”

“Shut up and let me concentrate, bitch. I’m gonna add ‘horny as a toad’ and ‘packing nine inches or more’.”

“More? You sure you want _more_?” Ian couldn’t help himself, his hand dropped over his own half erect cock. He pulled his fingers back and forth over the mustard yellow fabric achingly slow, watching Mickey watch him. “This one seems to fit you just fine.”

“Cocky. I’ll add ‘cocky…’” Instead of writing on the page, Mickey dropped the pencil and turned towards Ian, his fingers moving swiftly to unsnap the buttons on the front of his uniform, his lips seeking the patch of skin right below Ian’s ear while his fingers wandered over Ian’s undershirt and beneath the waistband of his boxers.

“Mmm…” sighed Ian, his witty retort forever lost now that Mickey had his hand wrapped around his dick. 

“What else, Gallagher?” the brunet murmured into his ear. “Definitely need a top-notch _top_.”

Ian’s eyes fluttered open as Mickey began stroking him. The redhead moved to wrangle the top of his own jumpsuit down. Mickey’s lips were moving closer to his, and Ian could feel himself practically salivating at the thought of being inside Mickey.

“W-what about ‘innovative?’” Ian managed as a low groan escaped his lips.

“Need to dumb it down, professor. What do you mean?” Mickey had the perfect rhythm going now and Ian could barely think straight. 

_What did I mean?_

“Oh, fuck, Mickey…” he hissed, his lips finding their way to Mickey’s mouth, tongues pushing back and forth, fighting for dominance.

“Well?” Mickey pulled back. “What’d you mean?”

“Oh, uh...you know, the lube we’d been using. That was creative. Don’t you think?”

Mickey groaned and halted his stroking. “Don’t ever fuckin’ say that word ever again. Don’t even say it or I swear I’m gonna shiv you.”

“Fine, it was stupid. But don’t fucking stop!”

Mickey obliged, muttering as he commenced with those perfect strokes, “I’ll add _needy bitch_ to the list, too.” He worked Ian’s cock out of his boxers and captured the precum that had pooled at the slit, drawing his thumb to his mouth for a taste. Ian moaned at the sight. 

“He’s gotta taste like this, too.” Mickey kissed into Ian’s open mouth and ghosted his hands over his chest. “And be a good kisser. Never thought I’d need that one, but damn, Gallagher, you wore my ass down.”

“W-Wait, Mick. Slow down. I’m about to come…”

“Kinda the point, bitch.”

“Mickey…” Ian whined, his voice so needy that the older man could feel his cock throb and grow even harder inside his uniform. “Stop. I mean it. Don’t wanna finish too soon.” A freckled arm and hand reached to push Mickey’s hand away.

“Okay, fine,” Mickey conceded. He removed his hand and nodded towards the top bunk. Ian knew what that gesture meant. He heaved himself onto the upper bed, stretching out to grab the tube of lube Mickey had gotten from their CO. It was considered contraband, and they sure as fuck couldn’t let the other inmates know they had it - definitely not that mouthy motherfucker Enzo.

The CO that Mickey had bribed was new - it started with the iPhone so Ian could call Lip and meet his nephew, and then the brunet tried for another much-needed item and succeeded. Ian wished they'd had that connection the whole time. It probably would have eased some of the recent tension if they could have fucked properly.

He ducked down into the bottom bunk and placed the lube next to them on the bed. “Thank fuck for this.” 

“Yeah. Now...where the fuck were we? Oh, yeah. I was driving your ginger ass crazy. Redheads. You know what they say, once you go red...”

Ian scoffed. “No one has ever said that.”

“I just fuckin’ did. Gotta work on the second part…”

“You’re a fuckin’ poet, Mickey. But could you shut the fuck up? Wanna fuck you so badly.”

“Like I said, _needy_. You’re the one blubbering. Where the fuck is my notebook? Thought of something else I gotta write down.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ian already knew where this was going. “Does it have anything to do with sucking you off?”

“Maybe.” 

Instead of bothering with the pencil and notebook, Mickey kicked the items to the floor and laid back on the bunk, opening up the front of his uniform in one swift motion. With a menacing eyebrow raised towards Ian, he demanded, “Show me what you got, Gallagher. Take that fuckin’ thing off so we can get to the suckin’ and fuckin’.”

Ian didn’t waste any time, removing his yellow suit until he was standing in just his undergarments. He removed Mickey’s suit as well, pulling his partner’s boxers down enough to free his erect cock, and squeezed lube onto his fingers. He was more than happy to get Mickey prepped for the pummeling he was about to give him. _I’ll show your ass, Mickey Milkovich. No one can fuck you the way I do. No one's gonna love your thug ass as good as I do._

This was the mantra running through Ian’s head as he sucked his boyfriend down, eliciting throaty groans louder than he’d ever heard before. If this was his chance to retain his current position, Ian was going balls to the wall. Ian savored the fevered moans his boyfriend was uttering, tattooed fingers tangling in his hair and pulling the way he liked. Nothing could be this good with anyone else, and it was Ian’s plan to drive that point home.

He loved the way Mickey was bucking his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper and Ian was taking it, both of them dangerously oblivious to their surroundings. Ian hummed around his mouthful of Mickey’s thick cock, hollowing his cheeks and pulling off of it almost all the way before swallowing it down to the base. As he did so, Mickey let out strangled gasps that were almost certainly louder than he intended.

 _Fuck, we can’t get caught today, gotta get in him now,_ Ian realized, turning Mickey’s hips at an angle that allowed him to stick his hand down the waistband of the smaller man’s boxers. Ian ghosted two lubed fingers over his favorite spot, the furled skin of his partner’s opening, which clenched a little at the feeling of the feather-light touch against it. Mickey wiggled into Ian’s larger frame before lifting his hips off the bed and removing his boxers the rest of the way to give Ian more room for his fingers.

“Gimme two, Gallagher. Fuck me with ‘em,” Mickey said, his voice desperate.

Ian pulled off of Mickey’s cock, a glint in his eyes as he repositioned his body so he was lying next to Mickey. He worked his wet fingers inside as the older man made a needy keening sound. “So tight for me, baby. Gonna own this ass,” Ian said, his cock growing even harder.

Mickey’s back arched off the mattress as Ian continued to prep his bottom, and Ian intentionally wanted to tease him by not curling them to hit the sensitive spot he knew his partner wanted stimulated. Instead, he lightly worked his digits shallowly in and out, scissoring them at the rim to loosen the tight muscle. Ian wanted to break his partner, lay his claim and make him beg like no one else could.

“Stop fuckin’ teasing,” Mickey grumbled, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably as Ian pulled his fingers out all the way. “Fuck you. You fuckin’ suck. Give me what I want.”

“Mmm...do I? That’s what got you searching for a new man?” Ian asked, staring Mickey in his lustful blue eyes, hovering over him with his own expression of passion and hunger for his partner’s body. It took all of the restraint Ian had to not finish prepping Mickey and slam into him, but he was doing this to send a message.

“Ian…” Mickey whined.

“Fine. Just turn over for me and let me see that ass. Kneel on the floor and bend over across the mattress so I can play with you.”

Mickey rolled off the bed and got in the requested position, elbows bent and pressing into the mattress, forehead resting between his wrists and ass in the air. His body was perpendicular across the mattress, and his view was the back wall of the cell. He reached over to grab the pillow and place it under his head. Ian inhaled sharply at the sight of his partner’s pale, full ass cheeks presented for him.

“Fuck, Mickey…” Ian breathed.

“Stop staring and fuck me already.”

Ian grabbed the lube and squirted another glob onto his fingers to re-moisten them and apply more of it to his boyfriend’s hole. He leaned over Mickey, admiring the view before returning to the task at hand. Ian inserted his two fingers back inside and worked them in and out a couple of times before curling them, so familiar with Mickey’s body that he knew exactly what would turn the older man into a writhing, moaning mess in his prone position on the bed.

“Fuck!” Mickey cried out as Ian rubbed the tips of his fingers into his sweet spot.

“Mmm. Want another?”

“No, I want you to shut the fuck up and fuck me already.”

“Hmm,” Ian said thoughtfully as he removed his fingers from Mickey’s hole as he sighed in frustration. “Want to have our backs facing the wall like that? We gotta watch ourselves so we don’t get caught, but I think it kind of adds to the appeal and all. You know?”

Mickey’s blue eyes glared up at Ian as he turned his head to look at him. “The fuck? Nobody in this place gives two shits. We always do it lying down, facing the wall. Nobody cares. If they did, Enzo and his cellie would've blown us in a long time ago. Which of us has been in and out of the joint how many times? It ain't you.”

“Fine,” conceded Ian. “I think we got some more important things to worry about, like how I’m gonna make sure I give you something you won’t forget when I get out of here.”

“I don’t give a shit! Just put your fuckin’ dick in my fuckin’ ass already!”

“Bossy bottom. Another thing I’m gonna miss until you get out.”

Ian lowered the waistband of his boxers and spread lube over his cock, lining up behind Mickey with one hand on his lower back and the other hand guiding the thick head of his cock inside. He let out a soft moan at the feeling of the warm, tight walls enclosing the sensitive length of his dick, starting out slowly at first before picking up the pace.

Ian was in heaven and he could tell Mickey was experiencing the same. He knew the older man’s body so well, no one could could deliver the same amount of exquisite pleasure - the sounds coming from the brunet, the way he was backing into each of Ian’s thrusts, his fingers clawing at the sheets and the moans escaping his lips to be partially absorbed by the mattress.

He was pounding into him at a moderate pace, but he knew what Mickey really wanted. Pulling out almost all the way, he slammed back inside roughly, the head of his dick hitting Mickey’s prostate and forcing out a slightly muffled version of what would have otherwise been a loud scream. As it was, Enzo more than likely heard and Ian was waiting for the telltale complaining through the vent, but none came.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Ian draped himself over Mickey’s back and continued rutting into him, fingers of his right hand tangling in dark locks and pulling his head back while being mindful of the upper bunk. “Nobody else is gonna be able to fuck you like this. I love feeling your ass around me, stretching you and stuffing you full of this big, thick cock.”

Ian punctuated each of his last three words with a hard thrust. Mickey gave no response, mouth hanging open and eyes rolling into the back of his head as Ian dug the fingers of his left hand into the soft flesh of his ass cheek. He eventually spoke. “Oh, fuuuck. Don’t stop.”

“Never. It’s too fucking good,” Ian said, letting go of Mickey’s hair and turning his attention down to where his wet cock was sliding in and out of Mickey’s pink hole. He gripped the swell of his ass on either side and kneaded the full cheeks that jiggled with each thrust Ian was giving him. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“Touch yourself,” Ian commanded. “I’m so fucking close.”

Wordlessly, Mickey reached down to where his red, engorged cock hung heavily between his legs, and firmly began to stroke it as Ian refused to let up on his relentless pounding that kept on giving him the stimulation he needed, where he most needed it. Mickey’s moans only grew even louder in volume and his body began to tense up as he got closer to his climax.

“Gonna flip you, Mick. Wanna see you when you come.”

Ian was quick, pulling out and getting Mickey on his back, not missing a beat as he slammed into him once again, knowing he was about two thrusts away from coming. The sight of Mickey moving beneath him, his lips parted in ecstasy, ragged breaths spilling from his mouth and his beautiful blown pupils - it sent Ian over the edge. He felt the warmth of his release filling Mickey up, his arms shaking as he continued the motions of his hips, making sure he emptied every last drop into his man and waiting in anticipation of seeing Mickey come undone.

He didn’t disappoint, throwing his head back and groaning as his cock pulsed and shot his load all over his stomach. Ian gave a few more thrusts, stopping just before it would have been too uncomfortable to keep going and pulled out. As he did so, he admired the sight of his boyfriend’s hole, gaping slightly as a small stream of cum leaked from it.

As Ian got up, he grabbed toilet paper to wipe himself down before handing some to Mickey. He silently thanked himself for having had the foresight to lift Mickey’s undershirt up over his belly before he came so he didn’t soil it. The last thing they needed was another reason for Ian to call Mickey messy.

Once they were fully cleaned up, Ian slid into the bunk next to Mickey and embraced him, feeling their hearts beating together. Not for the first time, Ian wondered what he had done to deserve to get Mickey back - but then he remembered what Mickey had done with a certain notebook and a pen before this romp.

“So, Mick. Anything else for your inmate boyfriend list? I think we covered most of it.” Ian intertwined his fingers with Mickey’s and held his breath, waiting for his boyfriend to reaffirm that he had no intention of pursuing anyone else. In his heart, he knew not to worry, but there would always be this tiny spark of worry that he could lose this man if he wasn’t careful, and that’s the last thing in this world he wanted to happen.

“Nah, fuck the list. I have some very specific preferences, and any boyfriend of mine needs to have several years of experience in dealing with my ass. Took too long to break my current one in.”

“Good,” replied Ian, his heart light again. “Because I fucking love you.”

Mickey turned his body so that he was facing Ian. “Yeah, that’s the big one right there. Don’t think I’m gonna find anyone who’s gonna love me like you do.”

“Mick, that’s not true. I’m really fucking lucky. Anyone who knows you, knows - ”

“Fine. Let me put it this way. Don’t think I’m gonna find anyone I love as much as I love you. Fuckin’ Gallagher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias to whaticameherefor, the world’s most awesome beta!
> 
> Hoping for Gallavich to make an appearance in S10E4 but not holding our breath...


End file.
